The Next Generation
by Quadrophenia73
Summary: A handful of years have passed. Now it's time to take a glimpse into the lives of their kids. It's the next generation. The teenage children of the SFPD are more than anyone can handle. THIS IS A REPOST! (Chapter 2 is up!)
1. Intro

**HI HI HI HI! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A CAUSE OF DEATH FIC IN SO LONG! I was known as The Sarcastic Polar Bear, but I had to stop writing on that account... and I present to you.. an edited repost of The Next Generation!**

The sounds of shoes rubbing against a tile floor and bags being opened echoed through the halls of Geary High School. It was a day many kids dreaded, the first day of school.

Hadley Fallon sat behind her desk, impatiently awaiting the arrival of her two best friends. She drummed her fingers on the hard cover of the atrocious looking high school geometry book.

The bell had just rang when two teenagers sauntered into the room. Their teacher, Mr. Walton, looked up sternly. "Nick Kalaba, Lindsay Redbird. You're both late."

"Only one minute!" Nick defended, fumbling with the zipper on his bag.

"Not my fault you're a hardass," Lindsay said haughtily.

Mr. Walton gave her a stern look. "Sit down, Lindsay." With a shrug, she sat down beside Hadley. Walton turned to Nick. "Young man, I've heard about you. Aren't you the one who set the lunchroom on fire last year?"

"M-maybe," he stammered.

"Leave him alone," Hadley defended. "Nobody got hurt."

"Hadley Fallon?" Mr. Walton asked stiffly. "You have quite a reputation yourself. Fighting?"

"C'mon. She was defending herself," Lindsay said, leaning her chair back and propping her feet up on her desk.

"You've had a couple of fights yourself if I'm not mistaken," Mr. Walton said dryly.

"Not as many as Hadley!" Lindsay insisted.

Hadley shot her a look. "I thought you were on my side!"

"Lindsay, you're violating the dress code," Mr. Walton reprimanded. Lindsay looked down at her low cut shirt and heeled sandals.

"How? I like it," she smart mouthed. "I have the right to be happy, don't I?" She swung her feet off of her desk and leaned forward with a smirk.

"One more outburst and-" The teacher was cut off by the sound of Nick's desk toppling over.

"Every year!" he groaned, attempting to set it upright. "Come on! Hadley, help!"

"...Who are you?" Hadley asked, edging her chair further away. Nick scowled and managed to return his desk to its original position.

"All three of you are already on a thin ledge. Don't push it." Mr. Walton began to write on the board. "Turn to page seven. We're starting with finding the area of irregular shapes."

"I already hate tenth grade," Hadley muttered, thumbing through the pages until she found the one. She glanced at Lindsay, who was busy picking at a hangnail. "Lindsay." She have her friend a kick on the leg.

"Ow! What do you want?" Lindsay snapped, drawing attention from the class. She huffed and opened her book. "There."

"This is so much fun!" Nick whispered. "Chemistry and biology will be even better! Who wants to be my lab partner?"

"The last time I did a project with you, you somehow spilled glue down my bra," Lindsay muttered back. Suddenly she lit up and leaned closer to Hadley. "Speaking of bras, I'm in a C now!"

"With or without tissues?" Hadley retorted. Lindsay stared blankly before grabbing her pencil and angrily starting her work.

"Crap!" Nick complained. "My pen exploded!"

"Shut up!" Hadley whispered. She looked up to see Mr. Walton scowling.

"Anything special you three would like to share?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"...I don't know these people." Hadley grabbed her book and went to the other side of the classroom. Lindsay glared at her and Nick stared sadly at the ink splatter on his book.

"Hold it, Hadley."

"What did I do?"

"You were also speaking in class. I am trying to teach and three of you are disrupting."

Hadley frowned. "They started it."

"That doesn't matter. You were participating in the conversation, weren't you? I do not put up with troublemakers."

"No wonder you're not married."

"Principal's office!" Mr. Walton gestured to the door. Hadley slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way towards the exit. "Now, Nick and Lindsay, unless you have something else to say-"

"Other than the fact that this stuff is bullsh-" Lindsay was interrupted by the teacher pointing at the door. "Fine. It gets me out of geometry, so good."

Nick stared sadly. "Why? Now I don't have any friends in this room!" he whined. "And here I thought you would be less uh..." He stumbled over his words. "Less provoking?"

"Nicholas. Follow them."

"What? I'll miss algebra!" he protested.

"Then the three of you can do an extra assignment for homework. Now, to the office."

As Nick passed the girls, Lindsay gave him a shove. "Thanks. Now I have to spend my night staring at a frikkin' geometry book."

Hadley scowled. "You just had to get him to assign extra homework on the first day? It's a good thing I've never called you awesome."

"But you have..."

"Then I was stoned when I said it." Hadley led her friends down the hall and opened the door to the principal's office.

The principal who shall remain nameless for the time being looked up at the teenagers. "Ah, if it isn't Hadley, Lindsay, and Nick. What happened this time?"

"It's not my fault that Lindsay's an attention hound and Nick's a geek," Hadley scoffed. "And thanks to Mr. Cranky Pants, here we are." She narrowed her hazel eyes at her companions.

"Hey, you're the one who threw the guy's lack of marriage in his face," Lindsay accused. "I may be a little open, but at least I bite my tongue."

Hadley snorted. "Yeah, right. Says the girl who cussed out the gym teacher last year."

Nick squeezed between them. "Uh, so... are you gonna give us detention?"

"Yes. All three of you get two hours tomorrow night. I expect you to behave better this year. That means controlling those mouths, girls. And for you, Nick, just... try not to set any fires this year. However, I will congratulate you for making such high grades. You children are dismissed."

The kids left the office, and as soon as they entered the hallway, Hadley groaned. "Just when I thought I'd gotten rid of Lady Brattiness." She scowled as Nancy Holland approached them, a smug smirk on her face.

"Why, Hadley Fallon! How I've missed you." Nancy twirled her light brown ponytail. "I hope you're not still upset about losing your spot in band."

"And I hope you don't mind the fact that I'm auditioning again," Hadley said defiantly. "Because I actually know how to play. You only joined to make me mad. But auditions are next week." She smiled. "See you then."

Nancy let out an angry breath and stormed in the opposite direction. As soon as she was out of earshot, Hadley kicked at the wall. "Why haven't I broken her neck yet?"

"Because last year you broke her nose and got suspended?" Lindsay offered.

"I don't care! She knew how much I wanted to be promoted in band t and she purposely sabotaged me at the summer performance You goons can perform better than she can." Her friends glared at her. "I have an idea, though.

"Does it involve bikinis and peanut butter?" Nick asked.

"Nick? Have I ever told you about the nice people with the butterfly nets and the big needle? They live on the other side of town in this pretty little building where other people of your kind live."

Lindsay snickered. "Good one!"

"I heard that she wants to audition for honors band. And since she took my spot, why don't I just give her a taste of her own medicine?"

"You're gonna sabotage her? What if she finds out and sends you to some radioactive planet?" Nick pondered.

"When she does find out, she can just cry a river and drown in it, because I'm gonna make the best payback in the history of revenge." Hadley smirked evilly. "And nobody is going to stop me. Nobody!"

"I'm frightened now," Nick whispered.

**OH MY POPCORN I MISSED THIS! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I'M EXCITED! If anyone remembers the name of Mal's principal, let me know! I forgot...**


	2. Family Dinners

**Yay, an update!**

"C'mon, it's not that bad," Hadley complained that night as she sat at the dinner table with her parents.

"Detention on the first day? That beats my record," Mal said.

"Not helping, Mal," Natara sighed.

"All I did was make one joke," the girl defended. "You guys wouldn't have known if a certain someone hadn't blabbed on me." She pointed at her eight year old brother. "Why did I even tell a third grader in the first place?"

Charles shrugged and took a bite of his lasagna. "My teachers love me."

"Goody two shoes," Hadley muttered. "Would it let me off the hook any if I said Nick and Lindsay got detention, too?"

Natara rolled her eyes. "It seems like they always do."

"Yeah, but this time was different! Well, there's nothing new about Lindsay violating the dress code or Nick being a weirdo, but still... it's just detention. Better than being suspended for breaking Nancy's nose last year, right?"

Mal scowled. "Since she's akin to Seth Holland, I can't blame you."

"Mal," Natara scolded. She knew that it was pointless to even make an attempt to reason with their daughter.

Hadley grinned. "But this year, she's gonna get something I like to call revenge. Maybe this time I won't have to bruise my knuckles."

Charles's eyes widened. "You can't hurt people for no reason!"

"Am I the only kid in this family who fights back?" Hadley retorted as she rinsed a plate and put it in the dishwasher. "On another note, Mr. Walton assigned extra geometry because Nick can't live without it, but luckily he's doing mine for me."

"I wish I had someone to do my homework for free in high school," Mal complained. "I always had to pay."

"You actually paid people to do your homework for you?" Natara asked as she turned on the dishwasher.

"You didn't know? Last week he gave me five dollars in case I-" Hadley stopped short when Mal gave her a look. "In case I... uh..."

"Way to blow the secret." Mal stuck his hand out. "Give me my money back, Benedict Arnold."

"I kinda spent it..." Hadley trailed off. "I was walking home and bought a big soft pretzel... and a large Dr. Pepper."

"Wait a minute... Hadley, I gave you twenty dollars last week to buy new jeans and you said you spent the money but you never brought any new clothes home," Natara noted.

"I was gonna buy jeans... but then I bought some cookies at the cookie stand at the mall... and some lemonade... and possibly brownies."

"Well, since this is the third time you've wasted money on junk food, you're cleaning the kitchen." Natara tossed her a rag.

"Aw," Hadley muttered.

"Next time you might as well just steal the money from the bank," Mal teased while Hadley cleaned the crumbs off of the table.

Hadley made a face. "Next time I'm just taking your wallet."

CoD-CoD-CoD

If there was one thing that annoyed Lindsay, it was getting detention. She was certainly no goody two shoes but of course she had better things to do than sit at a desk for three hours. She threw the door to her house open, purposely slamming it with a thunderous bang.

"I'm gonna kill someone!" she announced. No response. "Oh, of course everyone is at work in my time of pissed off-ness!" She stormed into the kitchen and yanked open the fridge.

She snatched a can of Sprite and slurped it madly. "I need some chill-out snacks," she muttered.

Despite her short temper, she was known to calm down within a few minutes. A handful of cashews later, she had returned to a calm state of mind.

She had almost forgotten about being punished in school by the time her parents returned.

"You guys should have been here earlier. I was really irritated and wanted to kick something."

"Bad day?" Jeremy asked, hanging his jacket on the coatrack as well as the one Blaise dropped on the floor.

"I got detention. On the first freaking day!" Lindsay hopped off the couch. "I didn't even think it was possible!"

"Pfft. I got detention on the first day three years in a row," Blaise remarked.

"I was so mad. I wanted to hit someone with a lamp. I don't wanna spend three hours sitting at a desk with nothing to do! It's so- yay! Chinese!" Lindsay's focus turned to the takeout boxes that Blaise was taking out of a large paper bag.

"What did you get detention for?"

Lindsay shrugged and opened one of the small cardboard cartons. "The school dress code doesn't agree with my preferences."

"Maybe you should try to agree with it...?" Jeremy suggested.

Lindsay let out a dramatic groan. "But I'm not a granny! Mom said I could wear whatever I wanted."

Blaise shrugged. "School dress codes suck."

Their daughter poked at a piece of chicken in her takeout box. "They also were all on my case for talking back. The school idiots think I'm sassy. Is that stupid or what? I only sass when people are losers."

Before she could rant any further, she felt something touch her foot very lightly. She looked down to see a small spider crawling across her bare foot. She let out a terrified shriek. "Spider!" She kicked violently and shook her foot madly.

Blaise jumped out of her seat. "Where?"

"It flew off my foot!" Lindsay jumped to her feet and grabbed Jeremy's arm. "Daddy, kill it!" She pointed furiously at the tiny spider perched casually on the floor.

"It's just a little spider. It won't hurt you."

"It's creepy and it has eight legs! It needs to die!

"Come on..."

"Kill it now," Blaise seethed, backing away as if the creature carried a deadly weapon. Lindsay was quick to follow, never taking her dramatized fearful gaze off of the eight legged offender.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and picked the spider up with his napkin.

"Flush it!" Lindsay pleaded. "Don't let it escape! Make sure it's deader than the deadest person alive!" She stopped. "I mean the deadest person dead! I think... just make sure it dies!"

Blaise and Lindsay backed against the wall as Jeremy passed them with the spider and watched as the poor critter was flushed down the toilet. Lindsay rushed in and slammed the toilet lid shut and flushed it four more times.

"If that thing resurfaces, we're moving out," Blaise insisted.

Jeremy sighed. Like mother, like daughter.

CoD-CoD-CoD

When Nick entered his townhouse after school, he held his hand over his bleeding nose. "Mom? I kinda had a scenario on the bus..."

"Kitchen!" Amy called. Nick rushed into the kitchen. "What happened? And why do you have so many books?"

"Well, I love math, so... Mom! Ice pack and washcloth, then I'll tell!" He hopped from one foot to the other as Amy quickly dampened a washcloth and fixed an ice pack.

Nick sat down in a chair. "Okay, we kinda got in trouble so the teacher assigned extra algebra. And since I love it, I think it's awesome! But Hadley and Lindsay hate it do I'm kinda doing theirs. Isn't that cool?"

"How does that explain what happened to your nose?"

"I sorta got excited and fell off of the bus stairs."

Amy sighed. "Nick, please be more careful before you break your arm or leg... again."

"Hey, bus stairs are easy to fall down!" Kai interrupted. "I fell down then so many times the bus driver told me I wasn't welcome anymore."

"See? I'm not the only one!" Nick's voice was muffled by the ice pack. "Oh, and I have detention tomorrow."

"For what?"

"My desk fell over and I broke my pen." Nick rested his elbows on the table. "They're still mad about the lunchroom accident last year!"

Kai shrugged. "I broke the principal's toilet and they mentioned it in the senior yearbook."

Nick groaned and face planted against the table with a thud that caused his nose to bleed again. "Oh, come on! It looks so painless in movies!"

"Stop doing dumb stuff!" seven year old Mia scolded.

"I'm not doing dumb stu- It's still bleeding!" Nick pounded on the table until Amy handed him the roll of paper towels. He wadded them against his nose. "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Did you get my pineapples and ham?"

"Eww. But, yeah."

"Awesome!" Nick pumped his fist in the air, knocking into the overhead lamp, which swung back and forth on its chain. "My day just isn't working out. Maybe I should start wearing a helmet every where."

"Not a good idea. Turns out you get picked on if you wear a helmet to school... a lot. Not that I would know..." Kai cleared his throat.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Just wash your hands before you eat."

Nick let out a breath before dragging his feet to the sink. He turned the knob, more carelessly than he intended to. It loosened and fell off in his hand. "Seriously?!"

"Nick," Amy groaned, taking the knob from him and reattaching it. She turned the sink on and adjusted the temperature of the water. "Here."

He was able to wash his hands with no further damage until the bar of soap slipped out of his hands. He bent down to pick it up and bumped his head on the counter. "I give up!"

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND.**


	3. Braces and Ice Cream

**This chapter is a flashback. Sorry for the wait but enjoy. **

The day Lindsay got her braces off was quite possibly the most exciting day of her fifteen year old life.

As she sunk her teeth into all the snacks that braces had forbidden her from eating, she suddenly recalled the day she had gotten her braces. "Remember how upset I was when I got braces?"

"How could I forget?" Jeremy groaned.

"You know, you guys never told me this story," Blaise commented.

**_FLASHBACK YAY FLASHBACKS:_**

When Jeremy arrived at the orthodontist to pick Lindsay up, he expected her to be in a bad mood after having braces applied to her teeth.

Moments after he reached the front desk, he saw a flash of blonde hair dashing towards him. Suddenly his arms were full of a hysterical almost-teenager.

"Linds...?"

"Oh, Daddy, it's awful!" she all but sobbed into his chest. "They destroyed my mouth! I'm ruined!"

He managed to pry her off of him. "C'mon, let's see."

Her shoulders shaking, Lindsay bared her teeth to reveal the light blue braces. "I'm ruined!" she cried again, burying her face in his chest once more.

"It doesn't look bad. You look fine," he soothed. Either Lindsay didn't hear him or didn't listen, because she continued to weep bitterly.

Everyone in the waiting room was staring by now. Jeremy quickly finished his conversation with the receptionist and rushed Lindsay outside.

Lindsay glared hatefully at her reflection. "Stupid braces! Stupid teeth! Stupid dentists! Why can't they just poof my teeth into a normal position?"

"It's not that bad. At least you don't need headgear."

"Don't forecast the future!" Lindsay wailed. "I'll be in giant headgear and have my mouth wired shut and then I'll need to eat everything blended for the rest of middle school!"

"Lindsay, calm down! You won't need to eat everything blended," he sighed. "Braces may hurt, but-"

"Hurt? You mean it never ends? What if I'm left with chronic pain?"

"It'll hurt when they adjust them. But after a few days, it won't hurt so much." Jeremy felt as if he was attempting to stop a hurricane rather than console a soon-to-be eighth grader.

"How long did you have braces? Did the headgear make it hard to breathe? Was it uncomfortable? Did you have to live on liquids? Were you bedridden?" Questions flowed out of Lindsay's mouth.

"Three years, no, yes, no, and no."

"Three years?" Lindsay's voice rose at least three octaves. "I'll be in these things for three years? That's too long!"

"You may not be. It could be two years, maybe eighteen months."

"Uh oh... what if we go through airport security and I set off a metal detector? What if they knocked my teeth out before letting me on a plane?"

Jeremy tried to figure out where all of her ideas were coming from, but he couldn't. "That would never happen. Nobody's going to knock your teeth out."

"Oh my god... no... I'm almost thirteen... the dating year is fifteen... what if I'm still in braces? I won't be able to make out with boys!" Again, the tears started to flow.

Maybe that's a good thing, Jeremy thought. He didn't want to think about Lindsay as a teenager kissing boys. But he couldn't tell her that. "Don't cry..." Suddenly he got an idea. "You know what you can eat a lot of until your mouth doesn't hurt so much?"

"What?" Lindsay sniffled.

"Ice cream."

"Really?"

"All you can eat!" He parked in front of the closest grocery store. Lindsay grabbed a shopping cart and they made their way to the ice cream section.

Jeremy could almost feel his wallet shrinking as Lindsay excitedly gathered cartons of ice cream. But at least she was chattering enthusiastically instead of in hysterics.

Lindsay dumped three more cartons into the shopping cart. "Okay, I think that's enough."

It was difficult to count all of the cartons in the cart as they approached the cash register. Jeremy counted no less than fifteen cartons.

The cashier gave them an odd look as they checked out. Seventeen cartons of ice cream amounted to almost thirty dollars. Jeremy laid the money on the counter and picked up some of the shopping bags.

Late when Blaise returned from work, she found Lindsay on the couch eating strawberry ice cream. "How did it go today?"

Lindsay shrugged and licked the last drop of ice cream off of her spoon. "It was okay." She revealed the braces, which she had finally accepted as non-threatening to her life.

The expression on Jeremy's face begged to differ. "It was, uh... a bit of an emotional car ride home."

"But we stopped and got a little ice cream and now everything's fine."

"A little?" Blaise opened the freezer to find it stocked with cartons of ice cream in different sizes, brands, and flavors. What did you do, raid out a Baskin Robbins?" she asked as she opened a carton of vanilla.

"No. Just the freezer section at the store." Lindsay tossed her empty container into the garbage can. "I kinda made a mountain out of a molehill."

"Lindsay, you made Mount Everest out of a molehill," Jeremy corrected.

"Oh, come on! I'm never that dramatic!" She opened the fridge and let out a horrified scream. "We didn't buy any chocolate syrup! What's the matter with us?!"

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**Goodness, Lindsay is quite dramatic. Buckle your belts, because the next chapter involves Mal, Hadley, and car chases.**

**REVIEW AS ALWAYS AND YOU GET FREE COOKIES**


End file.
